¡Niñeras!
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Los queridos RRB necesitan dinero, y trabajo, así que comienzan a buscar; encontrando uno que no es muy su estilo pero aceptándolo de todas maneras. Y terminan rodeado de niños, y tratando de obtener paciencia de donde no la tienen... Todo un reto para ellos. -¡De nuevo T por lenguaje! xD-


AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (?) Estupidez, como sea :D

Hoy he vuelto, y pues... tenia planeado que mi próximo fic fuera de Burbuja y Boomer, pero no encuentro una buena idea que encaje con ellos, así que hasta que no la tenga no subiré de ese par de rubios D:

* * *

Lo único…bueno no lo único, pero si una de las cosas por la cual los RRB se quejaban después de haber dejado el vandalismo era el hecho de que tenían que trabajar para tener dinero, ya teniendo sus 18 años bien puestos (y ninguna chica los negaba), tenían que ganarse la vida de manera honesta y buena; aunque tenían la opción de hacer lo que las PPG, proteger la ciudad, y la verdad una vez lo hicieron, dando unos gratos resultados, pero después no les agrado que el Alcalde les llamara cada quien sabe cuánto, así que lo rechazaron. Y como apenas estaban estudiando (sí, entraron a la escuela) no tenían una especialidad (tomar ajeno o destruir no es una buena carta de presentación). Entonces son "Todo logos" o "Mil usos", les ha tocado de entrega de paquetería, de guardaespaldas, ¡Incluso de novios por un día!, siendo este ultimo el más productivo, pero… Digamos que eso de besar tanto, y que las odiosas PPG te sigan (sin razón, algo que da miedo) y te vean feo todo el día (sin razón, cosa que da más miedo) y que también les obligasen a cerrar ese negocio porque atentaba contra la integridad (¿integridad de quien? Eso daba miedo, mucho miedo), se vieron obligados a buscar otra cosa, que les permitiese estudiar…y buscaron…y buscaron, y siguieron buscando.

-Y la mierda, que mejor no hacemos nada-. Dijo Butch, lanzando el periódico que desde hace unos cuantos minutos.

-Pero sin dinero no podemos comprar esa consola…-. El comentario de Boomer, le hizo recordar esa hermosa consola de videojuegos con juegos incluidos y controles (unos 4).

-Ten eso como motivación-. Recalco Brick, la motivación que tenían desde hace rato.

-Carajo…-.

Y duraron un buen rato más así tratando de encontrar un maldito trabajo donde pudieran ganar dinero sin que las PPG llegaran de la nada y les asustaran con esa mirada que podría matar a cualquier cosa viviente en el vasto mundo.

-¡Encontré algo!-. Grito Boomer, y los otros dos mandaron al demonio sus periódicos. Y se acercaron al menor.

-¿Ya viste de que va?-. Pregunto el mayor, y el otro negó.

-No, pero mira, pagan bien-.

-Es de ser niñera por todo un puto día, ¿Quieres cuidar mocosos apestosos y molestos?-. Pregunto Butch se creó un silencio entre los tres.

Digan lo que digan todos, que Boomer era el más manso (¿menso?) de los tres, pero era mentira, por algo era un RRB, tenía cara de angelito caído del cielo, y que era un príncipe azul para todas. Pero su personalidad cuando se le acababa su paciencia, era de un demonio encarnado, al igual que sus hermanos y su paciencia…no era muy grande, si quiera llegaba a la mitad de la que tenia Bellota y eso era mucho decir. Así que los tres se la pensaron bien… muy bien… Y Brick termino llamando para decir que aceptaban el trabajo.

Y al día siguiente después de la escuela llegaron a donde comenzaría su nuevo y súper trabajo.

-La que me trago, yo no entro ahí-. Dijo Butch señalando el lugar.

Y como no iba a decir eso, que sus hermanos sentían unas ganas de vomitar del tamaño del mundo; en si era una guardería, osease ¿Para qué pedir a alguien sin experiencia? Joder, como les gustaba joder a las personas de esa jodida ciudad, joder.

-Como sea, dinero es dinero-. Dijo muy seguro este Brick y con paso ¿Firme? Entraron.

Y con un pie dentro ya quería salir literalmente volando en ese lugar. Era lo que se dice horroroso, ya ni ellos siendo hijos de 2Él" habían visto cosa más espantosa en sus 18 años de existencia. Niños corriendo por todos lados, maestras escondidas o totalmente heridas (en lo que cabe la palabra) y todo hecho una mierda, lo que era una reverenda mierda; pintura en las paredes, cosas desconocidas pegadas en el techo, juguetes rotos, ¡Ya ni su casa estaba así!

-¿Y ustedes…?-. Pregunto una maestra que llego arrastrándose a ellos.

-Somos lo de la basura…-. Dijo Boomer.

-Pero ya nos vamos-. Dijo ahora Brick pero como si la vida le volviera a la mujer se sujeto de ellos.

-¡Tú!-. Dijo la mujer, señalando al mayor de los chicos. Que simplemente tembló en su lugar y asintió con la cabeza. –Eres quien llamo ayer…-.

-¿Qué? Nooo, no, ¡No!-. Repitió el chico, tratando de deshacerse de la mujer. Pero siempre con calma absoluta.

-¡Chicas! ¡Ya ponemos descansar!-. Grito la maestra, y de la nada (literalmente) salieron las maestras y se fueron dejando a los nuevos a cargo de el pequeño infierno.

-La puta que me pario…-. Susurro Butch, y todos los pequeños mocosos les rodearon.

-¿Ustedes nos cuidaran?-. Pregunto uno de los tantos que estaban ahí.

-Suponemos eso…-. Dijo Boomer.

-¡Oh! ¡Son los malos! ¡Mi mamá me contaba que ustedes eran malos!-. Grito una niña.

Obviamente eso les hizo recordar sus años de juventud, cuando destruían la ciudad… buenos tiempo cuando eran niños y no tenían que preocuparse por dinero y un etc muy grandote.

-Eso fue hace mucho-. Corrigió Brick.

-Dice que aun son ladrones de cuarta y que nunca tendrán una vida normal-. Dijo de nuevo y eso si que hizo enojar a los chicos.

-Mira mocosa tonta, atrévete a decir algo como eso de nuevo, y te hare ver esta lucecita, mucho más cerca-. Amenazo Butch, mostrando una esfera de energía en su mano. –Es para todos lo mismo-. Y nadie dijo nada de nuevo.

Entonces; decidieron dividirse en tres grupos (pues ni que pudieran en más), entonces Boomer se fue a la sala de cuentos (biblioteca), Butch al patio (con todas las pelotas) y Brick en un aula cualquiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien, eeehh…-. Boomer ya tenía la atención de todos los pequeños, y estaba sentado en el piso (porque la silla era muy pequeña para él), y los niños en sus diminutas sillitas de colores. –Vamos, no digo, voy a leerles un cuento…-. Dijo, tomando un libro de la estantería a su lado.

-¿Tienes novia?-. Pregunto una niña del montón.

-Am, no…-.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Butch saco a su grupo de pequeño trolles (así les llamo) y estaban en el patio y les dio una pelota a cada uno, y él tenía una; y les dijo amablemente que jugarían a los quemados, un juego lindo, simple y genial. Bastante sencillo, además de que los mocosos se cansarían y estaría bien un rato así hasta que las muy desgraciadas de las maestras llegaran.

-¡Bien! Trolles míos, juguemos a los quemados-. Dijo, arrojando una pelota y atrapándola. -¿Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias o quejas?-. Y varios levantaron la mano. –Que bien, ninguno. Comenzamos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Brick no era del ambiente artístico, ni nada con referente a las tonalidades de los colores, era lo mismo azul, que azul cielo, no veía ninguna diferencia. Así que no tenía ni la más remota idea que hacer, tenía una hoja de papel frente a él, y un pincel en la mano… no sabía ni que carajos hacer. Pero lo bueno es que los mocositos estaban tranquilos, no quería estar regañándoles, sería un desperdicio de aliento.

-Oye…-. Le llamaron.

-Oigo-. Contesto.

-¿Tienes novia?-.

-No-.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ok, contare el de la sirenita-. Dijo Boomer, con el libro en cuestión en sus manos. –Porque los otros pasan a importarme muy poco, además les contare la verdadera historia-.

Y les conto el libro (no muy grueso, pero el verdadero), y en menos de 30 minutos todos los niños lloraban a cantaros, y puros gemidos y etc.

-¡Esa no es la verdadera historia!-. Le recrimino un niño.

-Lastima amiguito, es la real-. Contesto, con cierta burla.

-¡En Disney se queda con el príncipe!-. Replico una niña.

-No crean todo lo que dicen ahí, son puras mentiras. No existen finales felices-. Dijo Boomer, cruzándose de brazos, y los pequeños terminaron llorando cuales magdalenas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué? Eso parece un plano al revés, con un maldito unicornio por detrás y una cascada por delante, anexando que parece es visto por alguien que consumió estupefacientes-. Critico Brick a uno de los tantos dibujos.

Y raro era que todos le mostraban bien felices sus dibujos al mayor que los criticaba (con palabras que ellos no entendían) y recibían felices las criticas crueles que les daba el RRB.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Butch si que se estaba hartando en bonito plan, los trolles le lanzaban las pelotas a él, no era que le doliera (solo los golpes de Bellota le dolían), pero que te las mandaran seguido y tupido era muy molesto, y su paciencia se agoto con tanto pelotazo. Tomo una del suelo y la arrojo, no midió su fuerza y rompió la pared que daba a la calle. Nadie resulto herido.

-¡Ya déjenme trolles infernales!-. Grito.

Los niños se callaron al instante y se acercaron a él. Estirando los brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieren?-. Pregunto.

-Queremos volar-. Dijeron todos en coro.

-Claro…-.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Brick se quedo dormido, profundamente dormido, estaba más que aburrido ahí, pero dinero era dinero; en pocas palabras le estaban pagando por dormirse, eso era genial. Muy divertido. Pero algo interrumpió su apacible sueño. Jalándole su cabello, entonces despertó.

-¿Qué…?-.

-¡Queremos volar!-.

-¿Qué quieren que?-. Pregunto, tratando de despertarse.

Y los niños lo sacaron y sorpresa, sorpresa… Butch y Boomer estaban no volando, en si estaban flotando con los niños atados con cuerdas y les daban vueltas.

-What the fuck?-. Pregunto, era raro, bizarro eso para su mente.

-¡Hazlo, hazlo!-. Rogaron los mocosos que lo fueron a despertar, y bueno… no se negó. Y total amarro a unos cuantos niños y comenzó a elevarse un poco, y a darles vueltas.

¡Los niños fascinados! Pues como no, si para cualquier persona que no fuera un RRB o PPG, el volar era un sueño, y pues que estuvieras haciendo (aunque sea amarrado de la cintura) se sentía genial, el ver el suelo y sentirse flotando. Si bien para ellos ya era una costumbre, pero nah… si con eso todo era calma mejor. Así que se la pasaron un buen rato así, hasta que les pidieron otra cosa.

-¡Fuegos artificiales!-.

¿De dónde carajos los iban a sacar? O si, ya sabían cómo. Una vez, en una de sus tantas peleas fraternales (Y con las PPG) chocaron sus poderes y se creaban raras explosiones, y salían colores… pues con eso. Se la pasaron haciéndolo aunque a corta distancia y poca intensidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Resultado final; llegaron las desgraciadas maestras como rejuvenecidas, los RRB nada considerados les cobraron el triple, ¡Sí! El triple y cabe decir que la paga original estaba bien remunerada… Así que bueno, pagaron porque pagaron. Los niños se despidieron felizmente de los RRB, quienes les dieron el mejor día de su corta e inexperta vida. Y con los RRB….

-Nunca tendré hijos-. Dijo Brick.

-Estamos contigo-.

* * *

Y bien, ¿Porque a Butch no le preguntaron que si no tenía novia? Eso iban a hacer, pero él no dejo hablar xD Así que bueno~

El final esta muy raro, fail, random como quieran decirle, pero es que D: me quede con cara de WTF?! ._. Así que me di una buena fumada (comiendo uvas y frituras :3)

¿Alguien sabe porque las PPG les quitaron el negocio de ser novios por un día? xDDD

Perdonen faltas ortográficas, gramáticas, continuidad y etc de historias geniales, las mías están muy raras ._.

Saluditos :D A la otra haré una de las chicas xD

P.D.: Boomer les rompió la felicidad con Disney! xD


End file.
